Reason Shatters: PRT 3 of the reason series
by Lefie
Summary: "Again life throws boulders in our path, but I'll over come them alone." "Heather I love you, is that okay?" Read and review, that all I'm saying so try it out, you might like it!


**Author: Soo...Yes this is the third part, I've been debating whether I'd finish everything in this one or go for a fourth so I took a break from writing. It was worth itso I could stay up till 2:50 AM finishing the story. I'm already shocked that I started writing this, but I seriously was getting irritated with those other stories that were boring and un-creative...in my humble opinion. And since I'm a writer it made since to write something I would like to read. Because I'm delirious from no sleep mistakes, are going to be in this, especially dumb one's I'm notorious for it. lol  
**

**Any way enjoy, these character don't belong to me:"Google Fair de dub if you don't what the are. I didn't include their graduation I didn't see the point. Also there will be hot and heavy next Part be patient and their will be a fourth Part!"**

**Songs: Thousand years (again) The weekend Twenty-eight, Beyonce Dangerously in love.**

* * *

**Me, My ****passions**

**are freezing at first site**

**They breathe with demons**

**Dare my love**

**To kiss me **

**in **

**My simple Hell**

**~~ Lefie**

* * *

**"This is where I belong, burning in these flames. For everything I have done wrong, I know I am to blame."  
― Atarah L. Poling**

**"What am I to do?**  
**What is my destiny?**  
**I have no idea, not a clue**  
**Feeling lost and empty.**  
**What is my dream?**  
**What is my future?**  
**I beg thee to listen to me,**  
**I beg thee to answer." **

**~~ Poling**

* * *

**PRT 3/ Book 4 1/2**

* * *

**JUNE**

* * *

Snape watched as Draco played with, Jamie in their new yard. He sipped slowly from his cup of tea. He didn't regret repressing Draco's memories at all. He wouldn't let anything harm Draco's new found peace. He taken all the pictures and packed them away.

The only thing keeping him from burning them all, had been his respect for Draco's past emotions. He hadn't expected Draco to survive from having a knife and half a hand stab him in the back. Luckily though the Veela side had been strong at the time, and so the healing had started as soon Draco passed out.

Snape waved at Jamie who'd caught him watching, He didn't know if Draco had realized that the Cullens were vampires and that the Jacob boy was a type of werewolf. He didn't care now that they had moved on the other side of Port angles he doubted anyone would notice them as a whole, and since he'd put a barrier up, anyone would forget Draco soon after they met him. It was for his own good, snape wasn't going to drag him back from insanity liked he'd done after he'd revived Draco the first time.

* * *

Bella didn't know what to do for Jacob; he'd disappeared ever since the death of Heather. They both couldn't find closure for the simple fact that they didn't even know where she'd been buried. They'd searched everywhere, but there were no clues of Heather anywhere.

Bella who'd been distracted with planning the wedding, couldn't help going to Heathers house occasionally, she had been so caught up with her own issues she'd never assumed that Heather had, had her own secrets; eventually she couldn't help feeling a small ache in heart.

She tried to keep it from Edward but every once and a while, she would suffer from a night terror. Watching, as Heather get stabbed over and over again in front of her.

Her blood would always splash across the snow, and it would come closer and closer to her. Bella would sometimes run away other times she would let it drown her.

Happiness wasn't worth the death of a friend, but she loved Edward so very much and didn't have the heart to tell to delay to wedding.

* * *

Draco loved the peace and quiet of the small town he lived in, but he had started noticing that he couldn't go anywhere on his own. Snape seemed to have him on lock down, he hadn't cared at first because he hadn't had anywhere he wanted to go, but now it was getting aggravating.

After Ron and Hermione had returned to Britain he'd thought he'd have some freedom, but Harry had become his watch dog instead.

To many times, Draco had tried to sneak out, to instead be caught by Harry. He figured that his car had a tracer on it. To remove it he would need his wand, but for some reason he Snape had taken it.

He didn't know why they were doing these things to him.

But slowly he began to feel more and more restless, and irritated. Every night he felt as if someone was calling to him. He would find himself standing in front of the front door. Before Snape or Harry would wake him up and lead him back inside.

It finally came to a head a week later.

* * *

Snape hadn't locked his office for once, maybe because that morning he'd been in a hurry.

Draco left Jamie upstairs with Inda, and sneaked into the office. He'd sense his wand in here on several occasions. Walking over to the wall, that held a picture of his mother and father, he pulled it aside. Only to be staring at a muggle lock. Rolling his eyes he focused his magic, and let it play inside before smirking hearing the lock snap. Pulling the Vault door open, he reached for his wand only to pick a photo instead.

Curious, he pulled them out and flipped through them. His face showed confusion, as he saw pictures of himself in them. His grey sparkled, as he stood with a young woman and young man. Feeling pain in his chest, he started going through them quicker and quicker.

Throwing them to the ground he dug deeper in the vault.

* * *

Later, Harry hearing a commotion coming from Snape's office, walked in stopping when he saw Heather in the center of pictures and papers.

"You lied, haha_ the_ noble Potter _lied_ to me." Heather brought her red eyes up to meet Harry's.

"I never expected you both to do something like this… suppressing my memory…"

Shaking her head she stood up, and walked out of the room, grabbing her keys she ran out of the house. Harry chased after her, "Heather! Don't, you're not fully healed yet, j-just wait for Snape to come home and explain."

Heather ignored him, and jumped into the car, pushing her keys in she sped off out of the drive way.

Draco wasn't thinking as he sped back to Forks, He didn't want to forget the people important to him. Everything made sense, why he felt like every day was cast in grey.

Speeding forwards, he couldn't his emotions, the magic in his system started to boil to the surface. Before he knew it his car was spinning off the road. Slamming into a tree, he didn't even think before crawling out of the car. Running into the woods, he knew something was waiting for him.

The rain started to fall, ignoring the chill that had settled into his skin, didn't dissuade.

Stumbling he'd walked for over an hour until he came to an incline, placing his foot a foot hold, He slowly pulled himself up the rock

Despite his body being hit by rain, and his knees scraping, he pulled himself all the way up. Reaching the top, he knelt and came face to face with a Wolf. Its brown eyes fierce against the rain soaked night; he reached out towards the creature.

"I-I found you…y-o."Passing out he fell face forward again the ground.

* * *

Sam and the pack were eating dinner, when they felt it. A slight echo of Jacobs's thoughts, they all immediately ran outside and phased running to where he is.

They hadn't been able to connect with him previously, due to him getting lost amongst wolfs thoughts of grief.

They rushed over the ground, avoiding obstacles with a twitch of their nose and shake of their tales.

Crashing to a stop, they came to a stop in front of a drenched Jacob holding a passed out Heather in his arms.

Jacob turned his face up to them, his heart in his throat Jacob spoke, "Her… s-she came to find me, and she isn't dead." Stating the obvious he buried his head in Heathers wet hair taking in her scent.

Leah stepped forward in her wolf form, "_Jacob we need to take her back to the reservation those who toke her might come here."_

Sam agreed working together the pack took her back home with them, with the intention of never letting her go again.

* * *

Draco was caught in a nightmare; he'd never left the dungeon. He listened to screams of other victim; he was shaking in the corner. Hearing footsteps coming closer, he tried to make himself smaller. He knew it was ridiculous but he wasn't in the right mind.

All of sudden the scene changed, his arms were in handcuffs against the wall and his back was exposed. He could feel the whip, wrapped around glass hitting his back and taking skin with every swipe. He gritted his teeth, in attempt not cry out but he eventually screamed. The Crawleys threw salted water on his back forcing him to stay awake.

Jacob held Heather as she cried out in pain once again, she had been silent until they'd actually reached Emily's house. She started shaking as if she seizing, her body jerking back and forth, his heart had stopped when she'd finally let out a high pitched wail. Her eyes were wide open, but she seemed trapped inside a night terror.

Emily rushed out of the house hearing the screaming, reaching Jacob she placed her hand on Heather head and frowned. "She's suffering from a fever, how long was she in the rain?"

Jacob shook his head, "I'm not sure …she came for me, I have no idea how long she'd been searching."

Emily motioned for him to follow her into the house.

* * *

Jacob helped Emily, Strip Heather of her ripped and torn clothes. They had decided they would work on cooling her down first.

Heather was struggling against him, when they placed her in the water, she cried out.

Begging and pleading with someone not to hurt her anymore, the keening and high pitched screaming started when she touched the water. Jacob tried to quiet her; Emily's eyes were filled with tear.

"Please, Please d-don't …I-I won't not….MOTHER! Please spare…. I promise I'll be everything you need. Don't kill her please why won't you LISten to me!"

She quieted to whimpering soon after they removed her from the water. Emily dried her off and wrapped her in a downy blanket.

Jacob swept her up from the sofa, heading up stairs he was surprised when she spoke her eyes closed in sleep, "I…I'm happy Jacob."

He paused on the stairs, before continuing on the spare room that Emily had prepared them.

Jacob laid her down on the bed, and pulled the blanket over. Taking a deep breath he laid down beside her, his long body curving around hers as if to protect her from the pain of the world.

* * *

**France, Paris**

* * *

Jaques sat at a café table, and sipped his café au lait. Checking out the passing women, he allowed his mind to wander to interesting places.

"Are you hearing anything I'm saying?!"

Jaques, rolled his eyes, "Not really, you keep repeating yourself, so what if she didn't really die she hasn't come back to cause trouble, so why worry?"

Augustine glared at him through her, black and silver lacquered glasses, "I'm troubled because, if she is alive and hasn't caused a seen she soon will, and we still haven't manage to find ring she hid from us in the first place."

Jaques placed his cup down with a swift click, "Oh my sweet Augustine that wasn't my mistake. If you hadn't gotten so jealous of that filthy hybrid we would have found it early on. Charles was close to it if you recall, and he'd almost find out where it was hidden."

Augustine frustrated removed her glasses, her brown eyes growing darker," Charles is mine, and to help us against the hybrid rebels he made the sacrifice to seduce her. From the beginning I didn't agree."

"So you sabotaged him, and killed the hybrid ahead of time, now her Brother the head of Hybrid rebels is after or heads. The 1st consort doesn't trust us and Charles is in confinement and the Veela court laughs at us. Despite this we now know she is alive and can go get her, sense she merely put it in the void we will make her get it, that ring has the power the 2nd consort needs to make her son king. "

Augustine, saw a car pull up outside, its black outside, reflecting to sunlight, standing she placed the sunglasses back on.

"I have all intention of getting my hand on the girl and the ring, so if you would make it easier and remove Charles from confinement we can go get it…when we find out where she is."

Sharply she turned and headed outside, the door to café closing quietly behind her.

Jaques sipped from his cup and sighed, leaning back against the chair, "Hopefully you won't screw up again, Lady Revine does not except two mistakes."

* * *

"Are you going to follow them?"

Franc, turned his sharp blue eyes towards Penelope, "Why wouldn't I?"

Penelope shrugged moving the lollipop in her mouth back and forth; she kept her eyes facing the Café across the street.

"The court was quiet after your sister's death; they are waiting for your revenge. If what they say about Charles is true, he didn't' actually love your sister. Also she's not dead, them saying she is alive is also odd when we confirmed her dead body ourselves."

Franc, grimaced shifting, he raised a hand to rub the back of his neck a sign of frustration.

Penelope seeing his discomfort, uncrossed her legs and stood, liking the way her pink heels matched her jean skirt. She turned her head back, "Let's find her than we will think about everything else, okay."

Franc, sighed in relief and stood reaching for her hand, his pale skin contrasting with her darker skin. He loved her for her style and deep understanding.

"I love you, you know that?"

Penelope just nodded and together they left the park behind and a lollipop on the ground.

* * *

**FORKes**

* * *

Draco awoke slowly, his eyes cracked open to see the wooden roof. His memory returned quickly, sitting up he looked over to Jacob. Feeling need for air he slowly got out of bed not waking up Jacob up, he walked out of the bedroom and crept down the stair before exiting the house.

An hour later Jacob jerked out of his sleep and looked out around, "Heather!"

Slamming out the room, he rushed down stairs nearly bumping into Sam.

Frantically he grabbed him, "Have you seen Heather?"

Sam confused, "U-um no isn't she still upstairs?"

Jacob rolled his eyes, and rushed outside phasing he ran to search for her.

Heather stood at the edge of the cliff that Bella had jumped off.

The sea moved and slammed against the rocks, the movement was exactly as the turbulent emotion inside her. Everything felt surreal, how could life be so quick when it decided to change.

Draco tightened his fist in his white night gown, the rocks under his feet dug in. To the silence he wanted to confess, but even the silence felt judgmental.

The cold medal against his skin, made him look down. He remembered when he'd awakened in the girls dead body only had this on it.

It was like a small amulet, with small green stone in the center of a silver disk.

Placing his hand over it, he closed his eyes flashes of his dreams appearing in his mind.

"Please, I've sacrificed so much…j-just let me go, I've paid for my sins as Draco, let me go _please."_

"Who's Draco?"

* * *

Draco jerked around in surprised; miss stepping he hissed when he stepped on a sharp stone.

Jacob rushed forwards and caught Heather, "Are you alright, why did you leave when you just recovered from a fever?"

Draco stepped back out of Jacobs hold, his hands still on Jacobs forearms. He turned his gaze away, "I wanted some air, and I feel like I haven't been able to breathe for a long time. This place seemed like it would allow the peace I needed to think, sorry if it was an inconvenience."

Jacob shook his head, his hair pulled into a pony tail he hadn't had the chance to cut it yet.

"You're not an inconvenience, I'm just happy you're back…by my side."

Draco smiled, turning his up to meet Jacobs, before a thought came to him.

"I have something to confess, I'm not the only person in my life…I have a son…it is...it's Jamie I had him 3 years ago, this year he will be turning 4."

Draco had no choice but to confess this, it was hard enough when he would also admit other things.

"So you have a son, okay I can deal being a father at 17."

Jacob smiled down at Heather, who blushed at his comment.

Heather pulled back out of his arms, her folding in front of her, "I should also tell you about my pass, about…what I am and what my godfather is…"

Jacob raised his hand stopping her mid-sentence, "I don't need to know, I've decided that sense it is your past we will leave it there is that all right?"

Draco being a coward felt relief and nodded, if he didn't have to open old wounds he wouldn't.

Jacob grabbed Heathers hand and smiled, "Let's go back before they start to worry about us."

Nodded, Draco followed him, his heart feeling lighter.

* * *

Draco and Jacob returned to the reservation and, were surprised when they saw Draco godfather car.

"Heather!"

Draco, stopped Jacob from rushing Harry or Snape, "Stop, I need to talk to them, I'll be right back."

Draco walked over to them, his face frowning, stopping in front of them he spoke.

"So the two brutus have come."

Snape eyes didn't meet his, Harry flushed at Heathers bland tone.

Harry decided to speak first, "Look…it was mainly Snapes decision, I just went along with it because you were really hurting, and I don't like seeing you hurt. You're like the little sister I never had and…I just…hit me if you want."

Saying this Harry was surprised when Heather actually punched him hard across the face. Taken by surprised he rubbed his jaw, and straightens again, spitting out the blood that was filling his mouth.

Heather blew the hair out of her face, "Now we are even, don't ever mess with my memory again."

Turning towards Snape, she shook her head, her eyes turning sad, "Severus, you're the only on in this world who knows all my secrets, it hurts that you would do this to me. It will be a long time before I give you the same trust again."

Snape paled, swallowing he walked forward and handed Jamie over along with a suitcase. "I expected that much, I will be giving you space, there is an issue in Europe I have to look into so I will be gone for two months."

Draco couldn't help the helpless emotion that spread through his limbs, Snape had never been away from his side. Swallowing he took Jamies little hand in his, taking comfort from it he responded, "Y-you better not find trouble being with Potter is dangerous enough, call me when your plain lands."

Snape smiled, he nodded before he left with Potter.

"Mama, pap snape leaving with 'arry?"

Jamie grey eyes were widened in alarm, Heather knelt down in front of him," Harry and Severus have to take care of some things, so they will be back soon so no worry, okay?'

Jamie blinked around before leaning and wrapping arms around Draco's neck, smiling to himself. Draco patted his back before picking him up.

Grabbing the suitcase, he walked towards his new future.

* * *

"Hahaha Bella stop fussing I'm fine."

Draco coughed, and pushed Bella's seeking hands away, Bella frowned, "I'm not fussing, I'm making sure you are alright. Ever sense that day I haven't been able to focus on the wedding, I'm so glad, you're fine."

Bella couldn't avoid it, speaking about Heather's …abilities she didn't want to bring it up at all. For some reason she really wanted to know, what Heather exactly was.

She watched as Heather flipped continued flipping through the magazine filled with wedding dresses.

"Heather…I know you and Jacob had decided not to talk about it, but when you saw Jacob kiss me you changed…and I wondered …what…"

"What am I?" Heather looked at Bella, her hand stopping mid flip, her silver dropping in their warmth.

"I don't really remember much from that day after seeing…that kiss. I'm listed as a Veela, descendants of the Fair de dubh, you know the Irish Fairies allergic to iron. My race is seductive by nature and fiercely loyal to only their own, they do not mix well with other creatures. Humans are insignificant and other creatures are animals. They only mate with wizards which is little better than humans."

Bella blinked, at how matter facts Heather sounded, telling her about something like, "Wait wizards exist too."

Not hearing any judgment coming from Bella's voice Heather smiled," You'd be surprised what magic Europe had to offer, The vampires and Werewolves here can barely compare. Funny I used to hate creatures, but now I'm in love with a werewolf and my friend is marrying a vampire."

Bella shocked, jerked back, "You said you didn't remember when you went berserk, and you were drugged when you nearly died. How did you know Edward…?"

Heather shrugged, "I guessed Veela and Vampies are different , Veela love light and shine brightly when they use their powers, that glow can only be seen by Vampires, so when he kept wincing when I used a little of my creature blood I knew he was a vampire. I just didn't know what his relationship was with you so I said nothing and Jacob…he…."

Heather ended short and smiled, as she looked out the window at the forest. "He showed himself off by coming for you, when I saved you, he found you but he was running with his pack and phased when he saw you."

Heather turned her eyes back to Bella, "Now enough about that lets pick your wedding dress options before Alice tells us she already picked it up. Something about seers always rubbed me the wrong way."

Laughing Bella went back to flipping through the magazine; how Heather could make Magic sound like and everyday thing, she would never know.

* * *

Snape glared at Lupin, as he listened to him go on and on.

"Wait, are you telling me that someone is investigating the Malvue girl, I thought you handled all the red tape for me?"

Lupin sighed, losing patients, "I did as much as I could, but some thing's I couldn't burn right then and there. You were in such a hurry to bring Draco back that you didn't listen to everything I said. Whoever they are, They've already found out about her still being alive, but now they want to know where she is…mind you It's her older brother, who we didn't even know existed, so Heather real guardian is looking for."

Snape grumbled and stood up walking over to the window, looking over the London streets he tried to think through everything.

Coming to a decision he turned back to the somber Lupin, "We are going to need these people investigated, and Potter is the only one capable of doing it without dragging unnecessary people into it."

Lupins amber eyes widened in surprise, "You want to tell Harry..."

"No….I don't want to tell him, nor will I. We will inform him simply that someone is after Heather and we need to know what they are after."

Lupin shook his head, "You are willing to sacrifice Harry for Draco, but I'm not. You will tell him everything before you ask him to do this."

Snape eyes darkened, "And you want me to sacrifice Draco's privacy for your peace of mind, I don't care about your guilt Draco deserves the right to remain hidden he sacrificed enough for your war and Dumbledore as I have."

Snape reached up and rubbed his scar, Lupin stood and walk close to him placing his hand on Snapes scar he whispered. "Snape we both lost people and love one's during the war, for me it was Tonks dying in front of me, for you it was Lily and then Narscissa…but it's not the war anymore and we have to stop acting as if the wounds won't heal."

Snape jerked back quickly, he didn't want Lupin that close, his mind got foggy when the wolf got close. Hearing crying coming from the other room had him shaking out of whatever he had been about to do.

"Lupin go get Teddy, we will continue this tomorrow."Snape quickly grabbed his cloak and slammed out.

Lupins sighed, patting Teddy's back, "Someday…someday he won't run away."

* * *

Heather laughed watching Jamie give Jacob a run for his money. She hadn't expected Jamie to get close to Jacob so fast but it seemed inevitable.

They play wrestled back and forth, Heather laughed when she saw Jamie raise his little foot and place it on Jacobs back in victory. Before he ran over to her, reaching foward she picked him swinging him around.

Jacob stood and walked over to them, "He doesn't take any prisoners, how are the wedding plans going?"

Heathers face took on a sick look, "Alice…Alice is like a pixie Hitler; she has decided that Bella and my wedding should be at the same time."

Jacob flushed, he hadn't even asked her to marry him yet, and the leach wanted to take over. Heather continued not noticing Jacobs's blanched look.

Heather played with Jamies hands, "I've been trying to dissuade her, but she keeps ordering two of everything, and Bella just laughs, which only makes me reach out to hit her. Which Edward blocks thinking I'm going to knock her into next week or something," They moved inside, luckily Jacobs dad had allowed them to live in his house, not that he would reject a woman's touch in the place.

Placing Jamie down beside his toys, Heather continued into the kitchen, seeing the dishes in the sink she went for them to keep her hands busy. Jacob took a seat at the table; he liked seeing Heather moving around the house, something about it made him feel content. Also the way the light made her figure show through her light pink gown made his heart rate exhilarate.

"So are you going to Bella's wedding with the leach or not?"

Jacob blinked, his mind coming back to present, scoffing he shifted in his chair. "Why would I?"

Heather rolled her eyes as she placed each dish in the drying rack, "You should because you're her best friend and important to her, if you don't she will be disappointed. Your hate for Edward shouldn't get in the way of you both being friends."

Jacob embarrassed turned his eyes to the door, seeking escape, "I-I know that, but he aggravates me, but if you're going than I can't leave you alone with them."

Heather turned her sharp eyes on him, "What do you mean by that, I'm not the one kissing people to experiment."

Jacob seeing a possible argument stood and stretched,"Well …yep, Sam's calling me out I'll be back."

Heather called after him, "Coward, hahaha!"

* * *

The pack watched as Jacob walked back and forth, they couldn't even to begin translating his thoughts.

Embry sighed before elbowing Seth who'd been quiet along with him, "Say something before Sam attacks him for walking a hole in his floor."

Seth rolled his eyes before walking forwards, "Jacob is there something wrong?"

Everyone groaned, Leah stepping forward exclaimed, "Of course there is something wrong, He hasn't asked Heather to marry him, and That Pixie Leach has told Heather that she and him are supposed to be in the wedding with Bella and Edward. Now he feels dumb for not asking Heather to marry him, or is it he feels pressure now, to ask her to marry him."

Leah brow wrinkled, whipping around she glared at him, "That girl practically lives with you, and she already knows about us…how you could have forgotten about marrying her, I don't know?"

Jacob groaned plopping down on Emily's couch, "I know but she…just fits and didn't even seem to expect it, I feel like she doesn't need anything. Have you noticed she buys stuff, but doesn't ever ask about finding a job and, she doesn't ask me for anything?"

Jared confused asked, "You haven't asked her about _anything, _you know like her past, or dead family?"

Jacob stood again, ignoring the groaning Pack, "No! I told her wasn't interested, but now I'm finding myself more and more curios….I think I'm going to ask her to marry me tonight."

Embry smiled, standing he slapped Jacob on the back," Okay, than after you marry her you can find out all that other stuff."

Leah smiled, "So let's plan this proposal of yours."

* * *

Heather didn't know why she had to dress up, just to go to dinner with the Cullens. Bella had invited her over, and sense they would be the only one's eating she didn't see the point.

Parking in front of their house, she grumbled as her heels, were wobbly on the rocks. Seeing the lights off she became suspicious, maybe they had retired for the night, laughing at her own thought she knocked on the door.

She tensed when the door slowly opened, with no one opening it.

Seeing the candles on the grown she blinked, slowly she walked in, "…Bella…are you here?"

Walking further in she blinked when she followed the line of candles, to only to see Jamie sitting in the center of heart.

"Jamie, didn't I leave you at home with…"

Blinking she kneeled when he walked towards her, "Mama, pretty, shiny."

He reached up and put something in her hand, it was a gold ring, the center held a turquoise surrounded with tiny emeralds. Holding the ring Heather felt her heart squeeze, before standing and turning around only to find everyone standing around her.

Jacob wasn't in a fancy tuxedo that she had expected just in his long leg jeans and white shirt. He smiled, "Will you marry me?"

Heather feeling tears clogging her throat silently nodded her head, and rushed forward into his arms.

The Cullens and Tense Werewolves let loose loud cheers and howls.

Heather brought her head up and smiled up at the Jacob, "I love you."

Jacob nodded wiping her tears away; he leaned forward and placed his lips against hers.

* * *

Bella laughed as Heather took funny pictures with Emmett, she hadn't thought they would actually be able to have this picnic, but Heathers magic seemed to work well.

"What's wrong with you, not smiling or acting all young?" Bella swiped at Heather who danced away in Jacobs's arms. She didn't know why she could be so easy and talkative with Heather but she didn't want to figure it out.

"Hah, Jacob don't protect her, she deserves what she gets."

Heather stuck her tongue out, yelping as she ran to the other side of Jacob. Edward walked forward and stopped Bella's attack, "Aren't you too old for this?"

Bella grumbled, "I'm not that old, just because I'm like my dad, doesn't mean I'm old."

Jamie sat on Esme's lap eating as much as she fed him. She smiled down at the brown curls, running her hands through his hair.

Jamie jerked around and frowned, "Nana, no mess wit 'Amie hair."

Esme blinked, she turned questioning eyes to Heather, who answered, "Oh he calls you that because you're the oldest female he constantly see's and he doesn't have an easy time saying your name. So I told him calling you Nana would be easier, sorry if I presumed ..."

Esme nodded, and smiled softly, "It's alright, I'm glad someone will call me Nana."

Jamie returned his attention to his piece of chocolate cake. Grabbed one of the candies on the picnic table and offered it to Esme. "Nana no sad, Amie likes nana, but no hair mess, tay."

Esme smiled and took the candy, patting his hand.

* * *

"Heather will you stand still!" Heather sighed in irritation, "Alice I love you I do, but I'm so close to throwing you out of the window it's not funny."

Alice blinked, before sighing herself, "Okay, this will be the last fitting once we are done let got get a drink from the fridge."

Heather smiled in relief throwing a sock at Bella who'd finished a long time ago.

Fifteen minutes they sat down stairs Bella and Heather sipping from their bottles of chilled Root beer.

So heather fill mischievous asked first, "So, sex…have you had it?"

Bella choked before blushing, Alice just smiled wistfully, "Heather, what on earth, at least wait till I'm done drinking."

Heather shrugged, "Well…answer my crazy question."

Bella blushing still shook her head no, "He wants to wait…till after the wedding."

Heather groaned, throwing herself against the couch, "How boring, Jacobs being the same way. I almost am ready to jump him and just attack…but ladies don't do that, at least that's what I've been taught after Jamie."

Bella stuttered staring at Heathers laid back form.

Alice finally spoke, "Honestly speaking, it's simply amazing…I mean he is stuck in a 20 year olds body his stamina is wicked."

By this comment, Bella just decided to sip from her bottle quietly.

Heather jerked upright her eyes wide, "If Jacobs a werewolf, doesn't that mean his libido would be…will I be able to handle it?"

Bella spit up her root beer laughing, and soon Alice and Heather followed.

Meanwhile Edward, Jacob and Jasper stood outside the door blushing.

* * *

Wedding day.

* * *

Draco stared at himself in the mirror, taking deep breathes. He hadn't wanted to share a room with Bella because he was sure they would make each other crazy. Next thing you would know they would both run away.

The gown was shoulder less; it had a corseted top and flared slightly at the waist, dropping lightly to the ground. The train was light as well with slightly Lace work at the edges. He wished Snape was here with him, no he wished even more that his parents were here to see him.

His up in a messy bun and wrapped in pearls, he'd taken the amulet off to replace with his mother's gold locket. He looked at the leather band on his wrist; Jacob had given it to him the night after he'd proposed.

Gathering himself he headed into the hall way, only to bump into Rose who'd been on her way to get him.

Rose smiled, a rare even indeed, "Heather you look amazing, walk with me to meet Bella."

They gathered Bella and headed to the wedding.

While Bella was led by Chief, Heather was led by Jacobs's father.

Smiling both brides looked beautiful under the setting sun.

The gathered guest, smiled as the two couples took their vows.

The day for the two brides couldn't be more perfect.

* * *

The plane landed, and Jacques, Charles and Augustine, walked into the Port Angeles Airport.

It had taken them a long time but they'd found the info they'd been searching for and no Heather Malvue would be acquired.

* * *

Franc and Penelope glared at the green eyed boy's wand, before running off into the darkness. They knew now Heather's Locations, and nothing would stop them from finding her.

* * *

The Voltaire glared at the women in front of them, "A baby army…hah, well let's go visit the Cullen's."

* * *

**Author: Okay phew I'm don it's only 3:04 soo review and tell me what you think, I wanted this to be lighter since I ended PRT 2 with a supposed death lol more humor here.**


End file.
